On Call Room Five
by AA-Tenks
Summary: Getting your sex life back on track sometimes implies never keeping your hands off each other.


A quick one-shot dedicated to **calzonastories** **of tumblr**. Still working on the sequel to that other story.

* * *

The plane crash weighed heavily among the various other burdens placed on Owen Hunt's shoulders. His shoulders actually felt pained - heavy, as if someone was clambering upon them. He sighed tiredly, as he browsed through complaint forms from the staff of the hospital.

Even if he were being sued for something he unintentionally signed, he was still Chief of Surgery - and as Chief, he must be attentive of everything going around in the hospital.

He grabbed the light styrofoam cup that rested on his desk and took a sip of the bitter, stale liquid that was supposed to be coffee. Picking up a fresh pile of complaint forms from this week, he eyed through them carefully. He made sure that he was attentive to each and every line of text on the page - he could not make another mistake.

A sign of negligence was not good for a man of honor.

Darting his eyebrows curiously, he read the subjects of the complaint forms out aloud, noting their striking similarities.

_"Disruptive activity in OCR5"_  
_"OCR5 occupied too often"_  
_"On-Call room 5 always occupied"_  
_"Sexual Activity from On-Call Room 5"_  
_"Noises from OCR5 disturbing staff"_

"Huh.."

On-Call Room 5 was a hot-spot in Seattle Grace - not for the meticulous complaints that Owen was currently reading, but for its convenient location close to the Nurses' station. It was comfortable for Interns, Residents, and Attendings alike, as most of the viscous cases were located on that floor, and after a surgery, one could stroll there quickly and catch some sleep before prancing to the next one.

He knew Doctors slept around in the hospital - in on-call rooms, in offices, on stairwells - but On-Call Room 5? Doctors were wary of that one. Richard Webber once expressed his deep disappointment and anger for those that had sex in such a valued place. It was the ONLY On-Call room that Doctors dared NOT to have sex in.

Owen almost felt insulted. How could a Doctor dare to do that in On-Call Room 5? Sure, he was guilty of being one of the various Doctors to have sex in OCRs, but certainly not that one. Even he knew the line. And Richard established that well.

He did not think people had started to loosen up because he was now Chief. Or did they? He hadn't noticed.

Through all of the drama that's kept him occupied in the past few months, he hadn't noticed anything going awry.

He narrowed his eyes.

He did have important business, but he was tired. And he wanted to address the complaints of the entire fifth floor.

Because indeed, he was a man of honor.

He carefully browsed through the papers, trying to find the perpetrators guilty of this crime.

* * *

"I-I can't.." Arizona whispered breathlessly, as she slumped on the brunette in front of her.

She rested her forehead on Callie's bare shoulder, feeling the heat radiating from the woman in front of her.

"You can," Callie husked, whispering into the blonde's ear, gently drawing her drained body closer.

"I'm tired.." she told her, pulling her head away from Callie's shoulder to look up at her. Callie smiled at her, using her free hand to brush away the mess of blonde curls that now stuck to Arizona's forehead, as par consequence of the heat buildup - causing the woman to sweat profusely.

"This is the.. ah.. fifth time today," Arizona whispered, to her, watching the Latina's gleaming brown eyes turn blacker with lust.

She could feel Callie's strong fingers buried deep inside of her, not moving. They were idle, agonizing - pushing at her walls, at that spot that drove her crazy, but not moving.

Looking at Callie, hearing her sexy, husky voice was not helping her case. She could feel walls rhythmically pulsating to each word that quietly escaped her wife's luscious, plump lips - she was such a turn on right now.

"What can I say? I can't get enough of you," Callie whispered, before placing her lips against Arizona's own, locking them in a deep, hot kiss.

Callie moved her fingers now, rubbing on the spot that drove Arizona crazy, feeling the small woman's core clench tightly against her fingers, with every thrust she made.

Arizona moaned into the kiss before pulling away to catch her breath. Watching her gasp for air, Callie pushed into her more roughly this time, writhing her fingers to feel more of her wife.

"Aah, Callie.." Arizona moaned, wrapping her arms around Callie and pressing her chest against hers.  
"You're so wet for me, Arizona. I can feel you getting tighter," the Latina told her, using her free arm to grab onto Arizona's ass, pulling her closer and onto her lap.  
"Oh..Ah..Oh god, Callie.."

Callie's fingers slipped in deeper into her, causing her to moan loudly. Now sitting on Callie's lap, Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around Callie's neck, riding her fingers, feeling them slip in and out.

"Come for me, Arizona.." Callie said hotly, thrusting her hips upwards to put more force into her thrusts. She licked a heated trail with her tongue up Arizona's neck before sucking on the heated flesh.

"I'm..." Arizona whimpered, feeling a wave of pleasure shoot through her as her mind went blank. Callie felt Arizona's walls clench tightly around her fingers, clamping them before feeling a pool of her wife's hot arousal drip on her thighs, and trail down onto her own heated core, mixing with with her own wetness.

"You feel good.." Callie husked, as Arizona slumped on her shoulders lifelessly.  
"You are.. amazing.." Arizona whispered, pulling away to look into her wife's eyes.

They smiled at each other momentarily, just gazing deep into each other's eyes, happy to be where they are now.

It had been weeks since Callie declared that she hadn't had sex in months. It had shocked Arizona, though she was evidently aware of it. She hadn't felt beautiful enough for Callie since losing her leg and through her own self-pity and loathing, she hadn't realized that Callie always looked at her affectionately. She hadn't realized that Callie still desired her - not her body, but her as well.

"I love you.." Arizona mumbled, with a dimpled smile.

But they had rekindled their sex life. It took a while, there were many complications, interruptions, but finally, they had rekindled their sex life.

"I love you too.." Callie smiled, lightly kissing her wife.

Indeed, they had rekindled their sex life, but they also couldn't get enough of it.

"Again?" Arizona asked.  
"You're not too spent?" asked Callie, putting on a mischievous grin.  
"I am, but I want to feel.." Arizona started to say, pulling her hand away from Callie's neck.

She trailed her hand slowly down Callie's body, still locking eyes with her as she lightly dipped her fingers through Callie's slick folds.

"..just how wet you are for me," she grinned.

Callie pushed Arizona on her back and hovered over her.

"That sounds good," she told her, pressing her body against the blonde woman beneath her.

Arizona smiled as she felt Callie's luscious curves press against her. She used her thigh to push Callie's legs apart and against her hot center. She gasped delightfully at the wetness she found, feeling Callie's arousal trail lightly down her leg.

"I like," Arizona smiled, moving her thigh slightly to rub against the Latina's sensitive clit.  
"I..bet you do," Callie moaned, rubbing herself roughly on her wife.  
"Not so fast," Arizona whined.  
"I.. need to come, now.." Callie husked.

Their arousal was suddenly halted as they heard a slam against the locked door of the room.

"Occupied!" Callie yelled.

Their hot perspiration quickly turned into cold sweat as they heard the familiar, striking masculine voice pierce through the walls.

"Torres, Robbins! In my office, NOW!"

"Oh fuck." Callie muttered.

* * *

"I don't care if you just got your sex life back, Torres," Owen grumbled, rubbing his temples impatiently.

Arizona looked over to her wife and shook her head, somewhat angry at Callie for slipping out those personal details.

"Do you think you were being responsible?" Hunt icily muttered, as his eyes darted back and forth at the hospitals' two famed attendings.

"Do you think.." he continued, particularly gesturing his hands towards Callie's carelessly "I brushed it with my fingers" hair and creased lab coat.

"..THIS is a good representation?" he finished, using his other hand to gesture at Arizona, this time, noting her mess of blonde curls - a representation of sex hair and her rumpled scrubs.

"Well, we just.." Arizona started to say.  
"I'm not done!" Owen interrupted, glaring at her.  
"S-sorry.."  
"You know what this is a representation of?" he inquired, gazing at Callie, then back at Arizona.  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" Callie asked.  
"It's a representation of negligence!" Owen exclaimed.

Callie's face fell, as she looked at her wife alarmingly. Arizona snorted to his comment.  
Realizing what he said, he collected himself.

"I know I don't have a right to say that, but.."  
"No, you have every right to. You're right, Doctor Hunt. We shouldn't be having sex in the hospital, especially on-call room 5. We're doctors, we're not being paid to have sex even if we're on our breaks. It is a sign of negligence. You're not obliged to watch your words with me. You're still my boss."

Owen felt a slight relief at Arizona's words. Before he could say anything, their pages beeped simultaneously. They all glanced at it, realizing it was a 911.

"Right, well.."  
"I'm sorry, and uh.. thank you.."  
"Just don't..  
"We'll make sure to steer clear of On-Call 5!" Arizona exclaimed.

Owen laughed and shook his head. As long as he did not run into it or receive complaints, it was not his problem, nor anyone else's.

"Let's go," he told them.  
"I'll catch up," Arizona told them.

Before following behind Owen, Arizona grasped Callie's hand and whispered to her.

"Don't think I'm done with you, On-Call Room 3 when you're done," Arizona winked, before letting go.

* * *

I was going to make the Hunt confrontation more light-hearted, but we all need a dose of ...FRIENDSHIP... I don't know what I'm saying.


End file.
